Forbidden attraction
by soulofjeanine
Summary: Jeanine's perspective of the original story (/s/11350021/1/The-rare-desire)


_**I'VE ALWAYS LIKED THE WAY**_ blue looks on me. Ever since I was born, I always adored the way it bought out my eyes and contrasted my blonde hair. Blue makes me feel powerful.

I lead the new initiates back to my headquarters. _My headquarters?_ _ **My headquarters.**_ These initiates will surprise me, test me and, hopefully, make me remember why Erudite is my home, always has and always will be. I lead them to Clarence, my assistant who is so old; he says he can remember what life was like without the factions. I try not to be too harsh on him.

I find my way back to my office; my gorgeous dark blue heels scathe the floor, making a particular noise that moves any Erudite member out of my way. I'm not sure why I decided to become leader; I guess my passion for a peaceful world where everyone knew where they belong was my driving force.

At the choosing ceremony, I noticed a particular initiate that caught my attention, Beatrice I believe her name was. She was quite pretty, especially for an Abnegation girl, though here in Erudite, the brain, not face, is what we value. At my office, I see Clarence has left a pile of notes regarding Abnegation's current leadership on my desk. I've always hated that desk, the way it curves and makes me feel trapped. Maybe I am trapped; being trapped only makes me want to work harder, just for a moment of humanity.

The same girl from the Choosing Ceremony, Tris, as she asked me to call her, was making her way up the ranks. I often found her hazel eyes greeting my blue ones, our gaze would interlock and we'd look so deeply we'd drown. She seemed, like everyone here, to be somewhat anxious around me. I honestly wish everyone could act a little more humane around me, being intelligent doesn't mean I'm cruel. Every time I see her, I have the urge to wrap my hands around her, to feel her warm embrace. I try to show the slightest hints of my affection as I can, as a leader of her faction can.

I just have a vision; the Divergent's threaten the vision for a better world. Many believe my ideals are cruel; my word is the only one that matters in my opinion.

Tomorrow marks the day that the tests are given out to the initiates. A few definitely won't make it, some of the questions even stumped me, and I am the smartest person in the city, if not, the world. I notice Tris has a new found ease around me, grinning and smirking when she knows I'm amazed at her, her mind and body, as beautiful as each other. I knew that when I gave her that _**oh so**_ tight dress, I was making the right decision.

The students seem quite stumped at the questions, I'm surprised some of the initiates, especially Alice, manage to make it in time. A five-hour period isn't as long as you may think for a test so difficult. The only student I can lay eyes on with confidence is Tris. She steams through the test like a train, not a flinch or distasteful expression. I feel the presence of her hazel eyes on mine, before I can stop myself, my mind is in love.

After scanning the results, I can't be happier. Tris, my Tris, has one of the highest scores here in Erudite. I quickly set about forming the ranking system; Tris' score is _almost_ as high as mine was. I can't help but feeling a wave of affection for her, paralysing my body as I recall every moment we've had together, how I'd trade my life to be with her.

I glance at my watch, it's 10 and Tris is probably in bed by now. I bite my lip, tasting strawberry and honey and sigh. It is too late to tell her how well she did; it'll have to wait till tomorrow.

When tomorrow comes I can't be happier. Right now she is probably glaring at her results, I can imagine _that smile_ that makes my heart melt. The way she looks at the ground, almost _embarrassed at her own intelligence_ is forcing every fibre in my being to be with her. Tonight I will. Tonight I tell Tris Prior that I am I so deeply and inescapably in love with her, I always have been, always will be.


End file.
